


You Know Stubborn And Stupid Are Only A Few Letters Different

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever cliche, when someone gets sick, how the other responses to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Stubborn And Stupid Are Only A Few Letters Different

When it came down to how they acted when being sick, it was really a contest to see who could be the most stubborn about it. Was that a good thing? Hell no. But it happened each and every time without fail regardless.

And this time, it was Gavin’s turn.

When it came to Gavin, there were early signs that would easily tell anyone who knew him that he was getting sick. His response time would be slower, he would try to mess with people less, and he would be more quiet. The last one being the usual giveaway, because seriously, when is Gavin ever quiet? This time though, those signs didn’t help anyone.

The guys were all together in the office recording an episode of Minecraft when it happened. They were playing Storm the Tower, but with the lads were the ones who were defending it. Michael was chasing Ryan around inside the tower, Ray was activating traps to try and knock Jack off the walls, and Gavin was handling Geoff up top. The Brit was firing arrows away at the gent, trying to knock him down the edge of the roof. When Geoff managed to get close enough to start swinging his sword and landing hits on Gavin was when it started to get dicey. Geoff was laughing like crazy, saying Gavin was putting up a poor fight while he was just squawking away as he tried to run. But suddenly, his character stopped moving and he stopped talking. The gent took the kill and yelled in victory as everyone laughed as they continued their fights. “Geez Gavin, you almost had me there but then you just fucked it up and slipped man.” jested the older man.

“Seriously you almost had him! What the fuck dude?” added Michael. But he got no response from him. His character respawned where they had slept in the beds, but it didn’t move after coming back. When the fellow lad said nothing back that’s when they got slightly worried. “Gavin?” Michael asked as he looked in the corner of his eye. He saw the Brit with his head down and the controller dropped. Turning fully to his side, Michael saw that Gavin had passed out and was slumped over nearly falling off of his desk. “Gavin!”

When everyone heard Michael yell in fear, they knew something was up. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to see Michael over to Gavin trying to carefully pick him up to see what was wrong. When Ryan laid eyes on him, he immediately sprung from his seat and went over to his boyfriend. Carefully he pulled Gavin out of his chair and into his arms. Taking a hand and feeling the Brit’s forehead, in an instant he knew he had a high fever. “What the hell Gavin?” grumbled the gent as he adjusted his hold on him so he could carry him bridal style.

“Is he alright?” asked Jack.

“He has a nasty fever and I just need to get him home right now. Is that alright Geoff?” Ryan looked to Geoff. He wouldn’t say no, clearly the lad was obviously sick and it would be a dick move to say no to taking him home.

“Yeah, get him out of here and get him feeling better.” Geoff said. “Help him get their stuff together, would ya?”

“Did the idiot seriously come to work feeling like shit and just acted like it wouldn’t fuck him up?” Michael grumbled as he and Ray helped get Ryan and Gavin their stuff and help get them to the car.

“I don’t know why we’re that surprised about it.” added Ray. “Not like this is the first time he’s done this. Ryan’s done it too.”

“I have not.”

“Bullshit. You two are stupid stubborn when it comes to this kind of crap.”

“I at least make mention of being ill, I may not go home because of it. But at least I acknowledge it.”

“Are you seriously trying to justify this?” The two were having a Team Crazy Mad glare down.

“Ok, ok. Don’t get your panties in a knot boys.” Geoff walked in between the two, but looked to Ryan. “Look, just take him home. Put him to bed, make sure he eats and drinks enough, the whole deal. And if he’s alright enough in the morning he can come back in tomorrow and we can redo this video then. Alright?”

“Yeah, ok.” And with that, Ryan took Gavin and carried him out with his fellow lads following behind him. The two helped him get the car open and situate Gavin in the front seat nicely and comfortably. They handed over the belongings and said farewell before heading back into the building. Ryan tossed their stuff in the back, got in the driver’s seat and started the drive home. Someone was looking down on him, because the drive home was painless and had little to no traffic for them.

Once pulled into the driveway, Ryan got out and went around to Gavin’s side. He opened the door and saw the boy was still passed out. Carefully, he tapped Gavin on the shoulder. “Hey Gav? Wake up buddy.” The Brit groaned before his eye slowly blinked open.

“Rye? Where are we?” He tiredly questioned.

“We’re home. You passed out at work in the middle of the Let's Play.” Gavin flinched, which Ryan noticed.

“I-I did?”

“Yes. Gavin, why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling good today? “

“Thought I would feel better as the day went on.” Ryan sighed, it was Gavin’s usual excuse for this so he shouldn’t be surprised really. But still, didn’t mean he liked hearing it. He stepped back and opened the back to grab their stuff and then closed it back up.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He held his hand out for the other to take. As he got out, Gavin held to Ryan and used him as leverage. But once standing he wobbled over, thankfully Ryan grabbed him before he could fall over. “Easy does it, take it slow Gav.” He straightened back and leaned on Ryan as they made their way into their home.

“Wait, this isn’t Geoff’s house.”

“No, it’s mine. I brought you to my place so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you rest. Also got to get some nutrients back into your system.” When they got inside the house, right away Ryan dropped their stuff to the side and attended to the more important matter at hand. He scooped Gavin up in his arms, with a squeak and a squawk, he took him over to the couch. Carefully, he placed his boyfriend down and then grabbed the remote to give to him.

“I would have been fine on my own you know. I can take care of myself.”

“Maybe on a normal day. But last time we left you home alone while sick you got worse because you didn’t drink enough water and ate all the wrong things.” Gavin glared up at Ryan, arms crossed and face all pouty as he lay down on the couch. Ryan just raised a brow at the lad. “Have you even eaten today?”

“Yes. A bowl of cereal, or well, half a bowl, I think. Honestly I was so god awful nothing sounded appetizing at all.” He admitted.

“Well, you have to eat something. I’ll make something for you. You don’t have to try and eat it all at once, but you’re going to eat it regardless.” And with that Ryan disappeared into the kitchen. Gavin huffed and turned himself towards the tv for a distraction.

It was a good fifteen minutes or so before Ryan came back into the living room. He brought out with him a cup of tea and a small sandwich. He sat it down on the coffee table, and since Gavin was spread out on the couch Ryan took to sitting on the floor. Gavin didn’t touch the food at first, it wasn’t until the next commercial break that Gavin reached for it to attempt a bite. Ryan noticed the movement in the corner of his eye. “You ok there?”

“Well yeah, I think I can handle little bit of lunch Ryan.” And he did, pretty well actually. He ate about half the sandwich and drank most of his tea. By the end of the show, he had drifted to sleep. When Ryan saw him fall into such a state he turned off the tv and carefully picked the Brit up and carried him to the bedroom.

And Ryan stayed with him the whole night. While Gavin slept, Ryan sat on the other half of the bed, reading and relaxing. He also stayed there to make sure if he woke up and needed anything, he could get whatever he needed himself.

But also, so he could be with his boyfriend.


End file.
